


Bad Day

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Injury, Mental Health Issues, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Sam has had a long week
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Bad Day

Sam was exhausted, his bones creaked as he got out of his car. The newly wrapped cast was wrapped tightly around his ankle, there was a fresh sharpie scent coming off the cast. The signatures were smudged slightly from too many people trying to write get well soon messages, there was a blank spot on the cast that Sam was saving for Bucky. 

Sam closed the front door as best he could with crutches between his arms, pressing his back against the door letting out a heavy breath. Sam’s thoughts were cloudy and overwhelming, warm tears began to fall down his cheeks as his nose became red and dripping fluid. His breathing became irregular while his face warmed up from the hard crying, letting out a gasping sob dropping to his knees burying his face in his hands.

“Sammy, baby what’s wrong?” Bucky whispered softly, reaching her hand out slowly touching his shoulder. Sam wiped his face with his hands mustering up what he thought was a convincing smile.

“Hey, honey I didn’t know you were home early,” he said softly, picking up the crutches off the floor, not taking Bucky’s hand for assistance. He began to waddle over to the couch, sitting down and carefully placing the crutches against the coffee table.

“I was just stopping to drop some paperwork off before coming to pick you up from the hospital. Did you drive here? You do know you can’t drive with a cast on?” Bucky’s voice was gentle but filled with concern as she looked upon her tired boyfriend, sitting down next to him. She looked him in the eyes taking note of the dissociative look in his eyes.

“Talk to me baby, something is wrong.” Bucky took Sam’s hand holding it delicately. 

“Just work,” He said softly, shaking his head, dismissing Bucky’s concerns. 

“You have been working yourself a lot harder these last couple of weeks, maybe you need to take a break.” Bucky’s suggestion made him wince giving out a small grunt.

“No! What I need to do is just be better,” He hissed out in anger as Bucky kept a composed and calm expression. 

“I’m sorry…” Sam mumbled out kissing Bucky’s hand, rubbing a small circle with his thumb.

“Have you been taking your meds?” She asked softly as he shook his head, looking down at the ground in shame. 

Sam watched as Bucky got up and went over to the kitchen, bringing back a glass of water and two small pill bottles. She took out a pill from each bottle passing it over to Sam.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on now?” Bucky asked.

“I’m just so overwhelmed and I feel like I’m not doing enough to live up to Steve's legacy,” Sam said, curling up in Bucky's lap, letting Bucky rub his back slowly.

“You aren’t Steve Rogers, you’re Sam Wilson. If you keep comparing yourself to him you’ll never be happy. You’re an amazing captain and doing so much good for the world. But you can’t keep pushing yourself like this or else you're gonna burn out.” Bucky gave light kisses against Sam’s neck holding him tight in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback welcomed


End file.
